


Futuro Pasado

by Yuzuki_Emerald



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Character Death, Exalt Ichiro, Exalt Jiro, Fire Emblem AU, Gen, Grima! Ramuda, Ichiramu past relationship, M/M, Mage Saburo, Sage Gentaro, Tactician Ramuda, Thief Dice, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuki_Emerald/pseuds/Yuzuki_Emerald
Summary: El mundo esta por ser destruido gracias a Grima. Jiro, el nuevo Exalt de Ylisse, tiene que hacer algo para detenerlo, aunque no tiene la fuerza necesaria ni las herramientas para hacerlo.





	Futuro Pasado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rilliane-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rilliane-sama).



> Se supone que iba a subir esto en diciembre...   
> Bueno, esto es un regalo para Rilliane-sama, espero que ya no odie su vida.  
> Hice lo mejor que puede, espero no quedara tanto del asco.

Futuro Pasado

 

Jiro siempre se preguntó cómo fue que murió Ichiro. Él era invencible, no había mejor espadachín que él, entonces, ¿cómo fue que derrotaron a su hermano? Ichiro no le había dejado ir con ellos a la última batalla, se había tenido que quedar, junto a Saburo, en el campamento atendiendo a los heridos de la batalla pasada. Ambos habían pasado preocupados todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el campamento, esa la última defensa de sus enemigos y ahí podían ganar o perderlo todo: al final, lo perdieron todo.

Nadie más que el dragón caído, Grima, salió de la catedral que funcionaba como último bastión de batalla; ni siquiera Ichiro. Después de eso Jiro, al igual que Ichiro, fue coronado de forma apresurada (solo cuatro personas estuvieron presentes, incluido Saburo). Jiro no quería ser rey, él quería servir a su hermano como caballero de la corte, pero ahora Ichiro no estaba y él era el siguiente; aún sin quererlo se tuvo que sobreponer al dolor y volverse rey para proteger a su pueblo, su hermano mayor lo hubiera querido así y eso mismo hizo él tras la muerte de sus padres.

Habían perdido ya a tres familiares, ahora Jiro y Saburo solo se tenían a ellos; tampoco contaban con caballeros experimentados en asuntos políticos y ninguno de los dos confiaba en los senadores. Jiro era demasiado joven e inexperto, no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigir un reino, mucho menos de como dirigir uno al borde del colapso por un dragón renacido.

El castillo pronto se volvió el refugio de su pueblo; las tropas de Grima se acercaban cada vez más y la mayoría de los aldeanos no sabían defenderse, el castillo estaba bendecido por su diosa. Aunque esa bendición poco a poco se fue debilitando por la influencia del dragón caído. Sabían que no había mucho que hacer; un día el castillo caería y no podrían defender al pueblo, pero Jiro no lo aceptaba, tenía que haber una forma de salvar su reino, el mundo y el legado de Ichiro.

 

 

 

La primera vez que escucho el rumor fue cuando Saburo y él salieron del castillo para ir a Mount Prism, donde se encontraba el altar de su diosa.

Habían pasado por la capital abandonada y por pueblos en los que no quedaba nadie. No todo el reino estaba en el castillo (era imposible), por lo que no se sorprendió cuando llegaron a un pueblo donde los aldeanos luchaban contra las fuerzas de Grima con lo poco que tenían.

Decir que Jiro se emocionó al ver el pueblo es poco: la esperanza de salvar a su reino volvió de golpe cuando vio a los aldeanos preparados para luchar contra el primer risen que apareciera; casi los atraviesan con una lanza a Saburo y él cuando llegaron.

Después de ese suceso no hubo ningún otro inconveniente, los dejaron quedarse esa noche a descansar. La estancia fue agradable. Jiro se sintió rehabilitado al ver que un par de risens se acercaron y pudo luchar junto a los aldeanos, no había luchado desde que tuvieron que huir de Grima tras la muerte de sus amigos e Ichiro.

Cuando se preparaban para irse fue la primera vez que escucharon aquel rumor: Ramuda Amemura había traicionado y asesinado a Ichiro Yamada en la batalla de la catedral de Grima. Para ambos hermanos ese rumor fue desconcertante, de la iglesia no había salido nadie, ¿de dónde los aldeanos habían sacado tal rumor?

No es como si les hubiera agradado Amemura cuando estaba vivo; era demasiado extraño y empalagoso, especialmente con Ichiro, no sabía poner distancia y siempre lo trataba como un igual, algo que ni siquiera ellos eran capaces de hacer. Sin embargo era un gran hechicero (incluso mejor que Saburo) y le había jurado lealtad a su hermano desde que se unió a la guardia real, nunca había hecho algo contra la familia real. De hecho, Jiro recordaba haberlos visto discutir solo una vez, Amemura decía que Ichiro no se cuidaba lo suficiente, que olvida su posición de príncipe y sus obligaciones, se ponía demasiado en riesgo en las batallas e Ichiro decía que Amemura era igual de arriesgado.

Amemura no era alguien de su agrado, pero era incapaz de traicionar a Ichiro, lo protegía más de lo que aparentaba.

Lo peor fue que cada que encontraban un pueblo escuchaban ese rumor, lo escucharon tanto al grado que Saburo se empezó a cuestionar si era verdad o no, Jiro simplemente lo ignoraba, no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosa.

Llegaron a un último pueblo abandonado antes de Mount Prism. Al final del pueblo, justo antes de salir, se encontraron a un grupo de risens alrededor de una casa, Jiro no pregunto y se apresuró a luchar. Saburo no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

Cuando exterminaron a todos los risens que estaban fuera de la casa, Saburo abrió la puerta con un hechizo de fuego haciéndola cenizas; entraron buscando la razón por la que un grupo de risens estarían fuera de la casa: no fue muy difícil averiguarlo, cerca de la cocina había un chico de cabello largo azul en el suelo, aparentemente desmayado; lo cubría un abrigo verde, bastante grande y descuidado.

Mientras su hermano revisaba al chico Jiro reviso la casa y encontró la razón por la que los risens no lograban entrar: en las paredes había varios símbolos de protección y otros tantos que funcionaban para ahuyentar a los risens. Jiro no era un experto en magia (de hecho nunca fue capaz de siquiera invocar fuego) pero estaba seguro de que los trazos eran bastante descuidados, tal vez por eso los risens no se iban. Escuchó a Saburo hablar con alguien y esa fue su señal para regresar con su hermano y el desconocido.

El chico se sentó notablemente confundido. Tenía los ojos de un tono violeta bastante peculiar que Jiro estaba seguro de haber visto en otro lado, solo que no recordaba donde. Él chico les observo unos cuantos segundos mientras sonreía para después pararse mientras se estiraba.

—¡Jiro! ¡Saburo!

Saludo alegre el desconocido, el menor de los hermanos frunció el ceño mientras al mayor le llegaba la revelación esperada: Dice Arisugawa, ladrón de Plegia y pupilo de Ramuda, por eso sus ojos se le hacían familiares.

A pesar de ser pupilo de Ramuda Dice era tan diestro en la magia como Ichiro o Jiro. Lo había conocido durante la guerra, cerca de la frontera con Plegia; Dice había estado investigando algo que Ramuda le pidió, jamás se unió a su maestro en la caballería real de Ylisse pero si los ayudo varias veces durante la guerra.

Después de lo sucedido en la catedral de Grima ninguno de los dos príncipes Yamada habían pensado en los pupilos de Ramuda o en los de Jakurai, hasta ahora. Jiro se sintió mal, aunque sabía que Dice realmente no se enojaría con él por haberlo olvidado, pero eran amigos y estaba mal olvidar a un amigo de esa forma, incluso cuando se trataba de su pueblo: Dice era prácticamente parte de Ylisse.

—Dice.

—¡Qué bien que los veo! Estaba empezando a creer que enserio no quedaba nadie de la guardia real de Ylisse. Aunque bueno, tiene sentido, después de todo escuche que coronaron a un nuevo rey, pero creí que se trataba de alguien más. ¡Cómo sea! Es bueno verlos de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Dice era tan pura y sincera como Jiro la recordaba, lo que le hizo sentir ligeramente peor; tal vez después de ir a la montaña debería dedicarse a buscar a los pupilos de que faltaban, no, eso era lo que iba a hacer, se los debía.

—Por cierto, ¿de casualidad no tendrán algo de comer? Llevo atrapado en esta casa durante dos días comiendo restos de pan.

—Eh, claro. Por acá.

Jiro condujo a Dice hacía su cabello donde guardaba un par de provisiones, mientras comía Dice les empezó a contar que después de ver a Grima en el cielo de Plegia había huido con Gentaro (el otro pupilo de Ramuda) hacia Ferox  en busca de alguna respuesta sin conseguir nada, aun así siguieron avanzando en busca de alguna respuesta sobre los acontecimientos actuales; hacía tres días se había separado de Gentaro cuando los risens aparecieron de la nada mientras comían, había terminado dentro de la casa mientras escapaba de un Wyver risen y bloqueo la entrada esperando morir o a que Gentaro lo encontrara, si es que seguía con vida.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado el ladrón no parecía desanimado, de hecho se veía bastante feliz (aunque Dice siempre se veía feliz mientras comía). Tampoco parecía triste o molesto con la situación actual, Ichiro en alguna ocasión le había dicho que se parecía bastante a Dice; eran pocas las cosas que llegaban a molestar a cualquiera de los dos, eran muy parecidos en algunos aspectos, actualmente Jiro quisiera poder tener la capacidad de que no le importara nada más que comer, vivir y estar con sus hermanos.

—Por cierto —habló Saburo interrumpiendo a Dice — ¿Sabes algo de tu maestro, Amemura Ramuda?

—¿Algo sobre Ramuda? —Dice dejó de comer y pareció meditarlo —Si te refieres a los rumores yo no creo en ellos; Ramuda podrá haber sido muy fuerte y tan mentiroso como Gentaro, pero era alguien transparente con las emociones más fuertes; se preocupaba genuinamente por el rey Ichiro. Tampoco creo que pueda seguir con vida, aunque entiendo que los crean; Ramuda, como yo, era plegiano, el reino que inició la guerra con Ylisse.

—Yo no creo que sean verdad.

Se apresuró a decir Jiro, aunque no estaba seguro del porqué. Dice asintió y sin decir nada más siguió comiendo, Saburo parecía molesto (aunque siempre lo estaba) y Jiro no sabía qué hacer con exactitud. Hace más de medio año que no había visto a Dice, ahora era ligeramente más alto que antes y su cabello estaba bastante más largo de lo que recordaba, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos de antes, casi parecía que la catástrofe no había hecho efecto en Dice; era como si solo hubiera pasado el tiempo y no un desastre de proporciones inimaginables. Jiro podía admitir que sentía unos ligeros celos.

Cambiaron el tema de la conversación  ante el ambiente incomodo que se estaba sintiendo y el rey de Ylisse termino contándole al ladrón hacia donde iba, en cuanto Dice termino de comer se ofreció a acompañarlos; tanto por protección como porque ya no sabía a donde ir. Después de eso siguieron avanzando hacia Mount Prism, aunque para sorpresa de Jiro Dice logro hacer que el camino se sintiera más corto de lo que realmente era; especialmente la parte a pie, cuanto tuvieron que dejar los caballos para subir la montaña.

Al llegar al altar Jiro se acercó con el Shield of Seals; era consiente, gracias a Saburo, que la reliquia de Ylisse sin las gemas restantes no lograría nada, pero esperaba al menos llamar la atención de la diosa. Tenía que poder hablar ahora con ella, desde el inicio fue así, intentarlo o dejar que Grima destruyera todo; ella era la única que sabía qué hacer.

A pesar de las pocas posibilidades Naga apareció poco después. Lo primero que aclaro es que ella no era una diosa, ni ella ni Grima, eran simples manaketes, además ella tampoco podía derrotar al dragón caído y sin la Falchion ninguno le podía hacer frente, no había nada que hacer, a menos que recuperaran la espada sagrada.

La espada estaba en la catedral de Grima, dónde Ichiro había caído por una mano amada.

La declaración de la diosa causó confusión dentro de los presente. "Ichiro murió por la mano de su amado", ni Jiro ni Saburo tenían conocimiento de que su hermano se hubiera enamorado. La diosa miró la confusión en el rostro de los ylissenses y después, por fin, miro a Dice.

—Seguidor de Grima.

—Yo no sigo a Grima.

—No deberías cometer los mismos errores que tu antecesor— La diosa observó a Jiro con seriedad sepulcral—Se cuidadoso Exalt, eres la última esperanza de tu pueblo. Busca la espada que les otorgué, cuídate de quienes amas y si lo logras tendrás la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado.

La diosa desapareció tras decir eso y todos se quedaron viendo el espacio, ahora vacío, del altar. Jiro no era muy listo, eso lo sabía, pero era incapaz de comprender lo que Naga le había dicho; miro a Saburo en busca de respuestas, su hermano menor podía ser una completa molestia pero solía tener una respuesta a sus preguntas, pero parecía estar forzándose a sí mismo a entender.

—Yo no entiendo estas cosas.

Dice habló estirándose mientras se paraba.

—Solo entendí que teníamos que buscar la espada que perdió Ichiro y nuestro pequeño Jiro podrá cambiar éste horrible futuro.

Dice le extendió la mano mientras sonreía, la sonrisa de Dice siempre le pareció muy bonita; incluso más que la de Ichiro. Tomó la mano del plegiano y se levantó: no le daría más vueltas a lo dicho por la diosa, solo haría aquello que le quedo claro.

Plegia era el dominio de Grima, llegar a la catedral iba ser toda una hazaña, en especial siendo solo tres. Desde que salieron del altar los risens los empezaron a atacar sin parar; dormir era casi imposible y tras tantos combates seguidos sin descansar; los tres sentían que iban a morir por cansancio y no por la lucha.

Tres noches antes de llegar a la catedral, Jiro y Saburo estaban despiertos haciendo guardia para Dice, aunque Saburo también debería dormir.

—Jiro.

El mayor soltó un ligero "mmm" a modo de respuesta viendo hacia el vacío del bosque.

—He estado pensando en lo que dijo Naga. De que Ichinii murió por alguien a quién amaba,  también de que estas siguiendo los mismos pasos que Ichinii y pensé que tal vez nuestro hermano estaba enamorado de Amemura Ramuda.

—¿De qué hablas Saburo?

—De que Amemura mató a nuestro hermano y de que Dice te va a traicionar.

Jiro miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se lo pudo ocurrir tal cosa? Su hermano no pudo haber estado enamorado de Ramuda y Dice no era un traidor.

—Solo piénsalo Jiro — Siguió hablando antes de que pudiera responder algo —Naga llamó a Dice seguidor de Grima, Dice es el pupilo de Ramuda y si en verdad mato a Ichinii Dice no dudara en evitar que lleguemos a la catedral; los risens nunca aparecen cuando él duerme, solo cuando lo haces tú.

—No quiero saber más de esto Saburo.

Durante los tres días siguientes las peleas contra los risens fueron más brutales y duras; pero Jiro no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Saburo dijo, cada que veía a Dice pensaba en si lo traicionaría o no, en que es lo que pasaría en el momento en que llegaran a la catedral.  Solo esperaba que él tuviera razón y no Saburo o Naga.

Lo más extraño no fue salir con vida de la última batalla, ni que Dice le regalará una máscara para cuando viajara al pasado para salvarlos (lo que hacía que dudará menos de él) o que Jiro aceptara que le gustaba Dice desde la primera vez que lo conoció en la frontera, no, lo más extraño y sospechoso es que en la catedral no había ni un solo risen. Estaba completamente desierta.

Al entrar el lugar estaba en ruinas, abandonado y descuidado, ni siquiera las plantas crecían entre los escombros de la catedral. Caminaron con cuidado, alertas hacía cualquier ruido o cambio de ambiente. Dice iba en la retaguardia, protegiendo a los hermanos, Saburo había estado en contra de esa idea, no confiaba en Dice.

Jiro se puso alerta cuando escucho pasos tranquilos, las losas desgastadas de la catedral repicaban ante andar de lo que sea que estuviera ahí; eran pasos ágiles, no podía ser un risen, no iba rápido, su tomaba su tiempo, el suficiente para que Jiro pudiera averiguar de dónde venía. Volteo hacia la derecha y vio a un mago, vestía con ropa tradicional de Chon'sin y cargaba un tomo magia negra, la ropa estaba hecha tirones de la parte inferior pero parecía estar en perfectas condiciones: Yumeno Gentaro, el otro pupilo de Amemura.

—¿Gentaro?

Dice bajo la guardia y no espero mucho para ir hacia donde estaba su compañero.

—Dice.

El mago plegiano observo al peliazul y en cuanto estuvo a su alcance ambos se abrazaron; había pasado un tiempo sin ver al otro con la gran posibilidad de que en un momento cualquiera de los dos hubiera muerto. Jiro sintió una ligera punzada de celos, tanto como por ver la facilidad con la que Dice abrazaba a Gentaro y este devolvía el gesto con la misma intensidad; como por el hecho de que jamás podría abrazar a Ichiro de esa manera de nuevo.

El abrazo se rompió y Dice veía con euforia a Gentaro, no podía creer que en verdad lo había encontrado.

—¿Pero cómo?, ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

—Cuando nos separaron los risens me siguieron, me secuestraron para traerme hasta aquí donde me sacrificaran a Grima.

La mirada de Dice se llenó de preocupación a la par que una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en los labios del mago.

—Pero claro esa es una mentira.

Dice gruño mientras el castaño soltaba una risa divertida; por más que estuvieran en problemas ambos los dejaban a un lado para bromear, tal vez no era lo mejor para hacer, pero el tiempo lo había vuelto una costumbre.

—Realmente corría sin darme cuenta hacia donde iba; termine en Plegia y vine a la catedral para buscar respuestas, me sorprendió que no hubiera nadie y decidí que era mejor quedarme aquí; es el lugar más calmado que hay desde que Grima despertó. Además, descubrí otra cosa.

—¿Qué otra cosa?

—Ramuda esta con vida.

Dice soltó un grito que demostraba que su cerebro no fue capaz de mucho y termino combinando palabras en un idioma inexistente. Saburo frunció el ceño y sujeto la muñeca de su hermano, había algo que en verdad no le gustaba: Gentaro había llegado a la catedral sin casi ningún rasguños mientras ellos, que eran tres, apenas podían estar de pie; Ramuda seguía con vida; Jiro era tan idiota para no comprender esas cosas y por sobre todo, confiaba ciegamente en Dice, de esa forma es que Ichinii había fallecido.

—También encontré la espada del dragón divino su alteza —Gentaro se dirigió a Jiro con una seguridad impresionante — Por aquí.

Pese a los esfuerzos de Saburo Jiro siguió al par de plegianos por la catedral. Gentaro los guio por distintos salones hasta llegar al que fue la batalla final: estaba lleno de risens que no se movían y en frente del altar a Grima ambos hermanos pudieron ver el poderoso brillo de la Falchion: la espada entregada por Naga para que los humanos pudieran defenderse de los dragones cuando se volvían locos.

Jiro sujeto su espada con fuerza mientras Saburo preparaba un par de hechizos junto a Gentaro, Dice nuevamente se quedó atrás asegurando la retaguardia; el sacerdote con vestimenta de Chon'sin les aseguró que no los había visto moverse desde que llegó, pero nunca estaba demás ser precavido. Al llegar al altar de Grima Jiro se apresuró a tomar la espada que los libraría de este final.

Los risens se empezaron a mover, Saburo lanzó el hechizo que había preparado mientras Jiro atacaba a los más cercanos. Mientras los hermanos peleaban Dice y Gentaro caminaron hacia el altar del dragón caído para rezar, ni siquiera Saburo logro percatarse de ese movimiento por parte de los plegianos; estaba demasiado concentrado en detener a los risens, lo único que fue capaz de entender en medio de eso fue que no estaban luchando a su lado.

De la misma forma en que se empezaron a mover se detuvieron: de golpe. El poderoso rugido de Grima resonó tan cerca que hizo temblar la tierra; Saburo alcanzó a voltear para ver a los plegianos levantarse y empezó unir cabos, Jiro siguió la vista de su hermano sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Pero si es la familia real de Ylisse! ¡Los hermanos Yamada! O lo que queda de ellos.

El timbre infantil de aquella voz hubiera sido inconfundible en otra época, cuando los hermanos no sabían hacer nada más que competir entre ellos, pero ahora sonaba irreal y completamente asqueroso a los oídos de los más jóvenes. La figura infantil de Ramuda estaba rodeada por una poderosa fuerza oscura, sus ojos azules ahora eran rojos como la sangre; tan parecido a quien había ostentado el título de estrega para Ichiro y tan alejado de esa misma imagen que no podían creer que estuvieran frente a él.

—Me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta acá, Jiro, Saburo. Creí que se matarían entre ustedes en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran... Después esperé que los risens pudieran al fin matarlos pero resultó que son más inútiles de lo que creí así que me vi obligado a tomar medidas drásticas y como sabía que jamás vendrían a mi tuve que hacer pedirle a mis niños que los trajeran, tomó más trabajo del requerido pero al fin están aquí. Listos para reunirse con Ichiro en el otro mundo.

Su voz cambio de manera drástica hacia la mitad de su habladuría tomando un tono mucho más oscuro y grueso, sus ojos se llenaron de ira y el rugido de los risens detrás de ellos los alerto antes de que terminara de hablar. La batalla regresó a como estaba antes de la aparición de Amemura, sólo que ahora estaban rodeados.

Lo primero que sintió Jiro fue similar a un latigazo de magia negra, lo siguiente fue el suelo contra su espalda y el grito de Saburo al fondo, la energía que salía del pequeño cuerpo de Ramuda hacia cada vez más presión en el ambiente mientras la figura del dragón caído le impedía la vista del cielo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad él era capaz de enfrentarse a alguien que ni siquiera Ichiro fue capaz de vencer? Saburo tal vez era mejor que él para ese trabajo, era más inteligente y astuto que él.

Saburo no tenía la marca del Exalt, no podía blandir la Falchion, Ichiro ya no podía, solo él. Aun así, ¿él podría enfrentarse a todos los risens, a Gentaro, a... Dice y plantar cara a Grima? No, no importaba si podía, tenía que hacerlo, aun sin la ayuda de Naga debía poder hacerlo, tenía el Fire Emblem y a Saburo. Se levantó sintiendo todos sus músculos cansados, sin poder dar más, dispuesto a todo por salvar su reino y lo poco que le quedaba.

Una luz blanca baño la catedral; los risens dejaron de moverse y la presencia de Grima disminuyó de golpe, Jiro incluso sintió la magia recorriendo su cuerpo para curarlo. Ramuda soltó un grito gutural mientras maldecida a Naga, la diosa los había ayudado.

—Jiro, rey de Ylisse, esta es tu última oportunidad: regresa al pasado, este futuro ya no tiene salvación. Cambia el mundo, evita este futuro, haré cuanto pueda por detener a Grima, rápido.

La voz de la diosa era una súplica, ella no tenía el poder de acabar con Grima y Jiro tampoco, al menos no en este momento. Ichiro era el único capaz. Además, Naga estaba usando gran parte de su poder para detener a los risens también, no había tiempo que perder. Otro rayo de luz partió el cielo y creo un portal de remolinos azules fuera de la catedral, Jiro podía verlo en la pared rota; era hora.

—¡Dice, Gentaro!

El dragón caído, en el cuerpo de Ramuda, llamo a sus vasallos, debían luchar. Jiro se detuvo cuando un barrera de fuego apareció frente a él de golpe, volteo y puedo observar el lazo de fuego salir de la mano de Gentaro.

—Lo lamento Jiro, no podemos dejarte seguir. —la voz de Dice retumbó en los oídos de Jiro.

—Jiro. No lo arruines.

Saburo abrió el grimorio que llevaba dejando escapar un poderoso vendaval que extinguió el fuego del mago plegiano. Jiro se dio vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el portal, sentía los ojos picarle por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir; Saburo se estaba sacrificando por un futuro mejor, un futuro que él debía conseguir.

—Cuídate hermano...

Saburo sonrió en un murmuró concentrando toda su magia en acabar con los plegianos, alguna vez fueron sus amigos, ahora le servían a Grima y si para asegurar un mejor futuro debía morir con ellos así lo haría.

Gentaro gruño, un sonido que no era propio de él, el príncipe Saburo quería acabar con ellos y sin importar que tan casado estuviera daría su propia vida para asegurarse de ello; no es como si le importara a Gentaro morir, le aterraba, era una verdad que jamás diría, pero no le importaba morir, no desde que solo vivía para complacer a Grima, pero Dice. Dice aún era como un inocente cachorro, Gentaro se había asegurado de eso tras la pérdida de Ramuda a manos de Grima. El dragón caído se había llevado todo, no había nada que salvar, hasta que vio a Dice, el ultimo rayo de luz en la tierra; Dice se había dejado en volver por la mentira de que serían una familia de nuevo (junto a los Yamada) cuando acabara con Naga.

Grima tenía el encantó de Ramuda, tenía su apariencia y muy debes en cuando podía imitar su voz; Dice aún veía a Ramuda, aún creía en él. Si nunca se hubiera involucrado con ellos tal vez no le hubiera tomado cariño a Dice y podría haber muerto hace mucho, podría enfrentarse a Grima, pero los conoció y aunque no eran el mejor trio, termino por tomarles cariño. Dice no podía morir, no después de todo lo que había hecho para mantenerlo a salvo de Grima.

—Dice, no dejes que Jiro escapé. Yo me encargó de Saburo.

Dice, que no había hecho nada hasta ahora, corrió intentando evitar los hechizos del príncipe. Gentaro por su parte concentro sus hechizos en proteger a Dice y centrar la atención de Saburo en él; si alguien iba a morir ese no sería Dice.

Jiro apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar el ataque de Dice con la Falchion.

Encontrarse al final de la espada de Jiro era algo que Dice nunca quiso hacer, el Yamada de en medio era su amigo y espero que siempre fuera así. Quería seguir corriendo con él por el campamento de los Shepherds, molestando a Saburo y Gentaro por igual, competir por ver quien comía más en la cena o ese tipo de cosas que hicieron antes de la batalla final; esa era la razón por la que debía detener a Jiro, Ramuda le había prometido que todo regresaría a la normalidad si lograba que los Yamada dejaran de perseguirlo.

Jiro podía entender, de cierta forma, porque Dice obedecía a Grima: Saburo y él sin duda también hubieran seguido a Ichiro aún si se volvía el causante de la destrucción del mundo. Nunca tuvo en claro cómo se conocieron o qué tipo de relación tenían los tres plegianos, pero sí pudo saber que el lazo que los unía a los tres era tan fuerte como el de ellos.

Pero Jiro ahora no se podía permitir perder, no podía permitir que Dice lo detuviera, él debía regresar, debía salvar a Ichiro y a los demás: al mundo.

Cualquiera pensaría que Dice estaría en desventaja en la batalla, después de todo él manejaba cuchillos mientras Jiro tenía la espada entregada por Naga; pero era un combate bastante parejo. Ninguno de los dos había descansado como era debido, ambos eran diestros en combate con sus respectivas armas y estaban distraídos.

Ambos querían ganar pero al mismo tiempo no querían que el otro perdiera. Poco a poco los risens empezaron a cobrar vida nuevamente, empezaron a moverse y aunque no podían acercarse a los magos por el tornado de hechizos que desataban uno tras otro si podían acercarse a los demás. Ya no había tiempo, si Jiro quería seguir, si quería salvar el mundo, debía vencer a Dice.

Un último ataque empujo a Dice lo suficientemente lejos para poder llegar al portal; esquivo a los risen que entorpecían su camino, los mismos que impedían a Dice a cercarse de nuevo. De entre su ropa tomo la máscara que el ladrón le había regalado y se la coloco antes de saltar al portal; lo último que escucho de su cruel futuro fue el grito de Grima y una explosión de magia.

Jiro aterrizo en medio de un bosque en llamas, la tierra se movía y los risen estaban a punto de atacar a alguien por la espalda, vestía una túnica de Ylisse junto a un tomo de magia: Saburo. Sin meditarlo dos veces corrió para bloquear el ataque del risen, Saburo volteo a verlo sorprendido mientras Ichiro corría hacia ellos (había visto el ataque desde donde estaba); Jiro uso el impulso de las armas para alejar al enemigo y fue ese momento en que pudo volver a pelear con su hermano, pues Ichiro había atacado al risen al mismo tiempo que él.

Saburo se les quedo viendo mientras él guardaba la espada lo más rápido y disimulado que podía, solo la familia real de Ylisse tenía la Falchion y solo había una; ahora eran dos y, aunque Jiro no era el más inteligente, era lo suficiente consiente para saber que el ver dos Falchion causaría problemas.

Ichiro se acercó a él con curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres?

El menor de los hermanos observo a su hermano mayor; tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de contarle todo, de volver a estar a su lado, de llorar con él. Tenía ganas de tantas cosas ahora que volvía a ver a su hermano.

—¡Ichiro, Saburo!

Y fue justamente su propia vos la que lo trajo a la realidad: ese Ichiro no era su hermano, era el hermano del Jiro del pasado. Los hermanos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde venía SU Jiro, eso fue lo único que necesito para escabullirse lejos de ahí. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones, las cuales muchas olvide en el momento en que subo esto:  
> -Gentaro y Dice. Tomaron el lugar de los Morgan (los hijos de Robin), en los DLC de Futuro Pasado se menciona que los Morgan siguen a Grima por tener la figura de su padre y/o madre, no porque realmente crean en él. Grima los manda a detener al ejercito de Lucina.  
> -Jiro toma el lugar de Chrome/Lucina, Ichiro el de Chrome/Emmeryn y Saburo el de Lissa.   
> -Dice no esta muerto (si eso calma a alguien). Ya que posiblemente no vuelva a escribir de esto diré que se encontrara con Jiro en el futuro.   
> -Quiero escribir el prologo de Awekening con la llegada de Grima al pasado/nuevo mundo. 
> 
> Creo que esto es todo.


End file.
